1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo loading apparatus of a vehicle luggage room, and more particularly, to a cargo loading apparatus of a vehicle luggage room that can conveniently load a large-capacity cargo in the luggage room.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles which have been developed in recent years have been developed by considering a practical aspect as well as stability and fuel efficiency as one of important tasks and a storage box 2 has been developed, which is capable of storing articles using an internal space of a rear bumper 1 corresponding to an available space of a vehicle as illustrated in FIG. 1 as a part thereof.
The storage box 2 may be used by opening/closing only a bumper door 3 with being stored in the rear bumper 1 and the storage box 2 is drawn rearward from the rear bumper 1 to be used together with the bumper door 3 as necessary.
However, the storage box structure in the related art, in which the storage box 2 is stored in the rear bumper 1 to store a cargo, has a disadvantage that it is easy to store only a luggage having a small cargo and it is difficult to store a large-capacity cargo having a large volume.
In particular, in a vehicle having a large vehicle height such as vehicles for leisure (including a recreational vehicle, a sport utility vehicle, and the like), the cargo needs to be loaded in the luggage room and in the case of a large-capacity cargo having a large volume and a heavy weight, it may be difficult to load the large-capacity cargo in the luggage room by raising the large-capacity cargo only by user's force to a predetermined height.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.